Life for You
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: Tak pernah lagi kutemukan hangatnya pelukmu saat kupeluk tubuh kakumu. Lalu, siapa yang harus kepeluk nanti, saat tubuhmu telah berhalang tanah? Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan, Neji. / RnR, Please?


_Masih dapat kukenang dengan jelas seringaimu yang satu-satunya dapat membuatku merona._

_Masih dapat kudengar perkataan cinta yang terucap dari bibirmu._

_Juga,_

_Masih kudapati hangatnya darah yang mengalir dari tubuhmu._

_Masih kurasakan tubuh dinginmu yang kurengkuh._

_Kini, tak pernah lagi kutemukan hangatnya pelukmu saat kupeluk tubuh kakumu. Lalu, siapa yang harus kepeluk nanti, saat tubuhmu telah berhalang tanah?_

_Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan, Neji._

Naruto _© Readers _tahu siapa, saya lagi pundung sama dia

_Life for You _© Dei' Re-_kun_

_Canon, Angst_

NejiTen _Fanfict_

_Happy Reading_

Rintik-rintik hujan yang perlahan terdengar saat bertubrukan dengan genting. Hanya kerikan binatang siang hari yang menambah ketenangan bagiku. Keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita tidak membuatku menyalakan lampu kamar, meski diluar langit gelap karena matahari yang tertutup awan.

Posisiku yang sedang terduduk memeluk kaki di atas tempat tidur membuatku kian terlarut dengan pikiranku yang tak tentu arah. Segalanya seperti potongan-potongan film acak yang berputar di otakku.

Ingatanku tentang pertama kali aku satu tim dengan Neji, Lee, dan Gai-_sensei_. Ingatanku saat kami menjalankan misi bersama. Ingatanku tentang segala apapun tentang Tim Sembilan. Menangis, tertawa, bahagia, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan ingatanku berujung saat kematian Neji. Betapa kaget dan sedih serta histerisnya aku saat itu. Waktu itu, aku berniat untuk pergi ke Divisi Jarak Dekat untuk menemui Neji—sembari menghalau lawan, tentunya. Lalu, aku melihat Neji sedang dalam posisi dipeluk oleh Naruto, dan Hinata yang sedang terduduk menutupi wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Yang aku tahu adalah perasaanku yang tidak enak, sesak rasanya di dada ini. Kakiku berjalan mendekat, pelan awalnya. Tapi lama kelamaan, otakku memberikan perintah agar aku berlari.

Tahulah aku, bahwa Neji sudah pergi. Tak kupedulikan lawan yang mencoba melawanku-yang untungnya langsung dihadapi oleh salah satu shinobi. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah aku harus merengkuh tubuhnya dan memastikan bahwa dia masih bersamaku di sini. Dan aku harus kecewa mengetahui bahwa tanda _itu _sudah tidak ada lagi di dahinya. Sungguh, aku tak mau mempercayai ini semua.

Dengan gila-gilaan, aku menghabisi semua lawan dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes. Meski _chakra-_ku sudah menipis, aku kembali tidak peduli asal semua kemarahan dan kekecewaanku terlampiaskan. Setelah tiga bulan, perang berakhir atas kemenangan serta keterpurukan Konoha.

Konoha pun telah aman. Meski kami harus kehilangan banyak shinobi yang hebat sekaligus kami cintai. Lalu, perlahan-lahan Konoha bangkit. Butuh waktu lama memang. Dan aku tidak peduli pada apapun. Lagi.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan pelan dari jendela kamarku. Membuyarkanku atas kenangan pahit yang tak kunjung terlupakan. Pelan memang, apalagi ditutupi oleh suara rintikan hujan. Tapi entah mengapa terdengar olehku. Perlahan, kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit dan melihat apa yang mengetuk jendelaku sekarang.

Rasanya seperti _de jávù_, biasanya Neji selalu datang ke kamarku setelah ia pulang dari misi. Kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tapi itu tidak penting. Asal aku tahu dia mencintaiku dan sebaliknya, itu yang terpenting.

Mataku agak menyipit karena cahaya mentari yang tertutup awan. Ya, pasti Neji. Kalau tidak salah, dia sedang ada misi kelas A ke suatu desa dan berencana pulang hari ini. Perlahan aku membuka daun jendela setelah menyingkirkan tirai dan sontak saja hawa dingin berjembus ke wajahku dan bau tanah terguyur hujan tiba di indra penciumanku. Aneh, biasanya Neji berada di depan jendela dengan wajah datar namun tampan miliknya dan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di atas dada. Tapi sekarang, sosok itu tidak ada. Dengan penasaran, kujulurkan leherku ke luar jendela lalu menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, terakhir ke kanan lagi. Mungkin Neji sedang bermain petak umpet bersamaku, tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin?

Lho? Dia kemana?

Apa dia sudah pergi?

Tunggu! Bukankah Neji memang sudah _pergi _satu tahun yang lalu?

Lalu, kenapa aku berpikiran bahwa dia masih di sini? Di Konoha?

Tangisku kembali pecah. Betapa bodohnya aku melupakan suatu kejadian sepenting itu. Dengan lunglai, aku kembali ke ranjangku tanpa menutup jendela.

Kembali aku melamun. Melamunkan sesuatu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Dan aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa melupakan kepergian Neji meskipun hanya satu menit? Kalau begitu, aku bisa belajar untuk melupakan Neji, bukan? Meski aku tahu, ia selalu hidup di hati ini, bukan?

Dengan harapan baru, aku bangkit dari sisi terpurukku. Aku tahu, ini tidak mudah. Memerlukan banyak perjuangan dan banyak sosok di sampingku. Dan bukankah aku memiliki banyak sahabat yang peduli padaku? Iya, 'kan?

Akhirnya aku pergi ke rumah Ino untuk menceritakan keinginanku ini. Semenjak perang usai, aku menjadi dekat dengan Ino. Kami merasakan rasa dan sakit yang sama setelah ditinggal oleh orang yang kami kasihi. Berbagi cerita, rasa sakit, dan bahagia bersama. Dan semoga dia mau bersamaku untuk _move on._

Ya, Semoga saja.

_._

_._

_Hei, Neji._

_Aku tahu, kamu pasti senang 'kan melihatku bangkit?_

_Bodohnya aku tak pernah berusaha untuk menerima pengorbananmu._

_Dan kamu pasti tahu, bahwa aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu._

Aishiteru.

.

.

_Owari..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rest In Peace,_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_._

_18 Desember 2012_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N : _Maaf ya, _Readers_. Aku tahu banget kalo cerita ini tuh garing banget. Pasti, pasti, pasti, _feel_nya nggak berasa, kan?

Terima kasih mau membaca!

Akhir kata,

_Review, please?_


End file.
